


Mother's Intuition

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [7]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn suspects something is up with Faye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the series finale. No spoilers. Written for astrology prompt #7 'Libra.'

Dawn was suspicious. Her intuition told her her daughter was hiding something from her.

Faye had been acting odd recently, spending less time with Melissa and more time with Diana. While Dawn had no problem with this—in fact, she hoped some of Diana’s good habits would rub off on Faye—she found it out of character for her daughter.

She’d also dumped Jake, a boy she’d fallen head-over-heels for and who she’d spent two years pining after. For Faye to suddenly change her mind was unusual.

However Dawn, for all her intuition, didn’t realize the two events were connected.


End file.
